


Sweet vengeance

by rosebudsie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, David is driven to insanity, Lotsa bloodshed, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Anguish, Other, Revenge, Vengeful David, Violence, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudsie/pseuds/rosebudsie
Summary: Warning to readers again that yes, this story will be graphic. Horribly so. Please keep that in mind when reading.In other notes; be sure to leave Kudo's and comments if you enjoyed it! It encourages me to write more and lets me know if you want the next chapter. :)





	1. The thick blood of the innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Warning to readers again that yes, this story will be graphic. Horribly so. Please keep that in mind when reading.  
> In other notes; be sure to leave Kudo's and comments if you enjoyed it! It encourages me to write more and lets me know if you want the next chapter. :)

David truly _was_ ecstatic when a man named Daniel had stepped into the camp as a new counselor to help him and Gwen manage the rowdy campers. He really was! He even didn't understand why Gwen had gone to use her vacation days. But after noticing Max's behavior with the blonde haired man, he still didn't catch on to what he was supposed to be worried about. What he had to be seeing that he couldn't. Why did he _not_ see it sooner?

He was happy that Daniel managed to get all the kids to participate in the activity he planned. He'd never seen the kids happier! It was only when David heard a screaming from an unknown camper while exiting his cabin to let Daniel know the paperwork was done did he think to check up on how they were doing. He was in such a good mood today, almost like nothing could tear this good mood away from him. He made his way to where he heard the scream, smiling, maybe they were having fun, David thought. 

And, in his footsteps, he froze, the smile disappearing so fast. Why had he frozen? In fear? In shock? David couldn't tell, as he felt as if everything shattered around him. He no longer felt like he was real. Nor actually seeing what he was behold of. Max, wearing the same hoodie he always wore, but instead of blue, it was a white hoodie, and his eyes were dilated, a weary grin spread across his face as a dagger was plunged into his stomach brutally. Blood was leaking out of his nose and his mouth, a purple liquid mixing with the blood rolling down his lips and chin, dropping onto Daniels hand, dripping down as Daniel seemed to drive the dagger deeper. Tears even rolled down Max's cheeks as he held Daniels arm in a grip almost as if he was trying to stop what was going on, to no avail.

"M-Max...!" David heard himself cry out, his voice dying in his throat. Daniel was quick to snap his head to David, grin never once faltering from his features. "David," he chuckled, never moving his arm from Max as David saw him convulse with light spasms from the dagger being dug in so deep into his thin skin. "-- You're just in time." Daniel finished, removing the dagger. "How would you care to join us for a drink?" Daniels tone was low, condescending. Menacing. _Evil._ David felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he growled in anger, grabbing his guitar. "How could you?!" David shouted, as Daniel approached slowly, "I-- I trusted you, Daniel!" David yelled, Daniel only walking closer and closer.

"You _did_?" Daniel smiled, following it with a low chuckle. "Being naive truly was your downfall, David!" Daniel grinned, raising the blood coated knife up in the air. David's pupils shrunk, and without thinking once about his actions, threw his guitar into the side of Daniels face harshly, effectively knocking him out, even breaking the neck of the guitar off the body.

David stood there astonished at his own quick-to-think actions. He blinked a few times to tear himself away from the gaze, teary eyes sweeping over quickly to Max who's body lay on the ground, motionless, though if David saw correctly, a rise and fall in his side. He dropped the remaining neck of the guitar and rushed to the cabin, grabbing the First-Aid kit and rushing outside again, taking his hoodie off to reveal a deep gash in his stomach, thick blood staining the white- once yellow, mandatory shirt. What disturbed him even more is that he swore could even see the intestines just barely. He took the bandage and tried his hardest to wrap the gash up after applying anesthetic, which he hoped did something to such a deep wound.

David pulled his phone out and quietly hushed Max, calling the police and asking for an ambulance. Max lay in his arms mumbling "I love.." "Daniel.." quietly, his eyes still harshly dilated but his grin was mostly gone. David held him as close to him as he could to his stomach to not tear more flesh as tears rolled down his face. "Max, I promise you'll be safe." David cooed, albeit a bit hiccupy. He knew he was lying through his teeth. But he couldn't help it. He wanted so badly for it to be true. "Don't fall asleep, okay?" David asked quietly, knowing full well Max wouldn't be able to actually understand him through being brainwashed.

Max quieted down, though his eyes were still flowing with tears as he seemed to come back to his senses, lifting his gaze towards Davids face slowly. "Max- I... an ambulance is coming." David promised him, Max's eyes shifting as if examining the details in Davids face, but not saying much, only making quiet uncompromisable mumbles that David could hardly hear from the heart beat he heard in his ears. 

When the ambulance and police arrived, David hadn't shifted his placement from holding Max, tears falling onto Max's already wet cheeks with each choked sob he let out, desperately wanting to save the camper, somehow. The policemen took Daniel in, after looking over the wound David left in the side of his head. The EMT's following suit with asking David to see Max's wounds closely and to put him on a stretcher. To which David let them, but, he felt a deep sense of dread as he listened to what the EMT's had to say about their inspection on Max's body, and that the wound was very likely to kill him with the amount of blood loss he already gained beforehand.

Even though David took it in only hearing the important parts, he understood. They told him he could ride with him on the way to the hospital and they'd call the other counselor over to the camp to watch the other kids if he needed. He agreed, and let them call Gwen back to the camp with QM, which she soon buzzed his phone in confusion, asking what happened. David never once answered it though, as he was too focused on Max on the way to the hospital.

He heard the beeping from the monitor, Max's heart-rate, as it declined, then picked back up. Then declined again. Then he heard what he dreaded to hear while he was holding his hand and trying to tell him a story he planned to tell around the other campers during their next bonfire before bed, as if to keep his senses awake and aware. The flat line tone. It rung heavy in his ears as David spring up in horror immediately and cried out to Max to not slip like this. To not fall asleep. Which led to no avail as EMT's tried to pry David away from Max's body, as they tried to use the defibrillator on the small body which jerked with each "Clear!"

David felt like this wasn't real. Like this was some sort of out of body thing that was simply just a nightmare, perhaps nothing more.  
He knew when he had Gwen at his side, trying to comfort him as he stood in front of the casket that held the small emerald eyed camper that he knew he was not.  
That when he told Gwen to tell the campers about Max's whereabouts to tell them that Max was simply away in the hospital. That they'd think of something better to tell them about Max later on, David knew this wasn't some bad dream he could wake up from.

David cooped himself in his cabin for weeks upon weeks on end. David truly felt hatred burn within himself. _"It's my fault.."_ his mind was cloudy, a loud buzzing in his ears, like he could drown in it. He laid in bed and never answered the door when Gwen insisted she could help him if he needed to be cheered up. David never answered to her coming in and sitting down on the side of his bed, rubbing his back even as he sobbed loudly at night.

"It's all of _my_ fault!" David would cry out, in sniffling sobs, which Gwen tried to convince him that it wasn't, though he knew she knew it was his _naivety_ that led them here. To this place. This horrible hellish state. Daniel told him that, and it was _true_.

... _Daniel._

David felt something in him click. Like a light switch.

_Daniel did this. HE took Max away._

A sudden amount of pure _hatred_ boiled under his skin.

Then, an idea came into David's mind...

He was going to get revenge.

Revenge for the death of Max.

One way or another.


	2. Condolences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David comes to his senses and Gwen checks on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this chapter is a bit belated due to both thinking about what this chapter would be about AND seeing the new Camp Camp episode where Daniel is genuinely shown as a dork. I'm gonna feel bad for writing what I'm gonna write at the end of this adventure. :")  
> Anyhow, enjoy! Please leave comments to show me if you liked it; it'll definitely help me push on with it :)

David couldn't lie to himself; he was beyond tired. He's been crying for weeks upon weeks. He even took the framed "Max + Positivity = Success" down to lay in his room, face down.

Somehow, despite crying for so long, he stopped crying when he had the realization that Daniel was behind all of this, and it wasn't _his own_ fault. Instead, he was now concocting a plan on what he was going to do. Since he knew the police took him in, he was either in jail or the mental hospital. In a quick research, he learned quickly that Daniel had plead insane, thus, he was in the hospital held for shock therapy.

David glowered at the empty clipboard paper in front of him as Gwen knocked on the door, David not saying a thing. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice. After a tentative moment, the knob jiggled and twisted and Gwen poked her head in. "Hey, David. You doing any better?" She tried, David only clenching the pen in his hand harder in thought. He didn't even notice she spoke to him. He needed to write plans for Gwen to do with the campers, he thought. He knew he did. She had been making up activities for them for the past few weeks.

But it didn't feel right. Max isn't here anymore for him to have some sort of goal for. He stared blankly at the paper, devoid of any real emotion. Gwen then began to step into his room, and sat down on the end of his bed. "You're not crying anymore," Gwen tried again, in hopes for some conversation. David didn't respond.

"Do you hear me?" Gwen leaned over and waved her hand in front of the board in attempt to catch his attention. David blinked a few times and shook his head, snapping back to earth, only now realizing that Gwen was in the room. David lifted his gaze from the blank sheet to Gwen who had the look of concern painted on her face. "I'm sorry," He started, "What did you say, Gwen?" he croaked, obvious dehydration showing.

Gwen shook her head. "Jesus, David. I'm gonna get you a cup of water. Your voice sounds like shit right now." She sighed, standing. "When was the last time you had a cup of water anyway?" Gwen asked, before leaving the room to get said water.

"I-I don't know." David answered, eyes lidded as he looked back to the paper. He could feel that he had bags under his eyes, still puffy from crying so much as well. Gwen sucked in her breath at that. "David, you need to take care of yourself, you know." Gwen said sympathetic for him, leaving the room and coming back shortly with a glass of water. She sat back down on the bed and handed him the glass, of which he took. "Thank you, Gwen." He tried to give her a halfhearted smile, only not having enough energy to do so. 

David set his glass of water down without drinking it once. Gwen noticed it quickly. "Hey," She raised her tone at him. He looked at her almost confused. Gwen leaned over and grabbed the set down glass. "Drink." Gwen said, insistent, but almost in an ordering tone. "... Didn't I already?" David asked, cocking his head slightly and furrowed his brows, legitimately confused.

Gwen's eyes shifted to that of pity. "No, you didn't, David." She sighed, handing it back to him. He took it back into his hand and looked at Gwen. She lifted her brows at him expectantly. He lifted the glass rim to his lips and drank, finding himself practically inhaling the water, not pausing for one second.

"Jesus," Gwen dryly chuckled. "You must've been thirsty." David heard her say, before he finished downing the glass, not realizing water drops were falling down and off his chin and onto the blanket. He cleared his throat before responding "Must have," David's voice still practically emotionless. A pause. "So," Gwen started after a moment. "You wanna talk about... it?" she offered her condolences. No response. "Since you're.. You know, doing better it seems." 

David squinted at nothing in thought for a moment. "I.. Don't think there's much to talk about," David said, looking at the clipboard in his lap again. Gwen sighed, and removed the clipboard from his lap, David gaping at that. "But--" "You don't have to think up a schedule for the campers, if that's what you're thinking about." Gwen interrupted him, practically just reading his mind. "I have it under control, _you_ need to rest. Don't worry about it, David." She smiled softly at him. 

David's eyes flickered back in forth at each of her eyes to make sure she meant it. "But.. You've been doing the schedule for _weeks_ now." David tried arguing.  
"I know, and it doesn't bother me all that much. The little shits are happy with it." Gwen offered him a comforting smile. David sighed heavily to himself, only thinking back to Max at that, feeling his heart tighten in remembrance. He returned his gaze back down at the clipboard, of which was still in Gwen's hands. "Are.. Are you sure?" David tried one more time.

Gwen sighed. "I'm sure, David. Just chill out and take all the time you need too, okay?" She said. "And, David, if you need to talk about what happened with.. You know, you can talk to me. I'm open all night." She said, standing up from the bed. David responded with a nod to her, feeling his eyes tear up, but quickly blinking the tears away before they fall. "Thank you, Gwen..." David said.

"Hey, we can even watch Bob Ross later if you want," Gwen offered. "Maybe," He replied, sinking down into his covers. Gwen's smile flattened into a line on her face before she walked to the door. "Night, David." She said, opening the door and looking back at him. "Goodnight." David replied dryly, pulling his covers over him and turning off his light. Gwen shot him one last smile, beginning to close the door. "Gwen?" David said, not in a tone of urgency, just plainly. "Yeah?" She responded, pushing the door back open a bit, shifting her position to look at him again. "Good luck tomorrow." He added, not looking at her when he said it, head on his pillow looking to the window. She smiled regardless.  
"Thanks David." She said, walking out completely, the knob of the door being released.

David lifted his head to look at the door.

He would still think of what he was going to do to Daniel once he found out, he agreed with himself, closing his eyes, letting his already dreamless night consume him.


End file.
